In general, the present invention relates to a computer network system capable of doing indeterminate jobs by the user request. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cut-list creation system, a center server, computer programs, a storage unit and a cut-list creation method adopted by the center server.
In a final process of an image creation work in production of an advertisement such as a TV commercial, cut scenes of created images are extracted to make a cut list, which is a list of scenes. In the following description, a cut has the same meaning as a scene.
The cut list or the list of scenes is a product submitted to a client such as an advertisement agency making a request for creation of an advertisement. The cut list is submitted to a client as a video content and necessary accessories attached to the video content. The video content and its accessories are a complete product obtained as a result of a plurality of creation works such processing to collect and edit inputs for a requested advertisement.
In a final process of an image creation work in production of an advertisement, however, scenes of a completed video content are output to printing media and only required scenes are then extracted. Subsequently, the scenes are pasted one after another to a base in order to create a cut list or a list of scenes to be submitted to the client. The works to extract required scenes and paste the extracted scenes are done manually and could result in low work efficiency and a high cost.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problem described above to provide a new improved cut-list creation system capable of automatically creating and editing a cut list by the user request through a network.